I'm the Small Hero, Dai!!
I'm the Small Hero, Dai!! is the first episode of [[Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai (TV series)|the 1991 animated TV series Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai ]]. It first aired on 17 October 1991. Summary The episode begins with the explanation of the story of the hero who long ago fought against a Demon King who was making the people suffer. The hero and his partners defeated the Demon, and then, all the monster were released from the evil spell and were left to live in peace on Dermline Island, a place isolated from all humans. In the present time, Dai is the only human on Dermline Island. The old wizard monster Brass adopted him, when he was just a little baby. Dai trains magic with Brass, but the boy has no talent for it. Brass wants that Dai turns into a magic user to help people, but the young boy want to be a hero and obtain the Crown of Heroes. One day, when Dai was sat on rock near the sea, he saw the Fake Heroes, a group of thieves that act like real heroes, sailing to Dermline Island. The little boy greeted the thieves, thinking they are real heroes. Zurbon, the only woman of the group asked to Dai if he could show them the island, because they wanted to protect it. After Dai gathers all the monsters but Brass and Gome, Dai's best friend and very rare slime, Zurbon ask him if there is a pretty slime on the island, referring to Gome. After Dai goes after Gome, Brass arrives and discover the real identity of the Fake Heroes. When Dai comes back with Gome, Derolin, the leader of thieves, is attacking the innocent monsters from Dermline Island, with the help of the other members. Dai is defeated by Zurbon's Iora, and Gome is kidnapped. Enraged, Dai decided to rescue Gome, but he can't get to the Kingdom of Romos, the place that the fake heroes went to. So Brass gives him a bunch of Magic Tubes, tubes that can carry monsters inside, and a magic ball that The Devil King gave to Brass a long time ago, that should be thrown up when the user is in danger. Dai catch some monster, like the Giant Anteater and the Chimera, and depart to Romos. The Fake Heroes, after lying to the king saying they were attacked by the monsters, offered him Gome in exchange for the Crown of Hero, that the king accepted to give them at the royal feast. When Zurbon is buying clothes to use in the feast, Dai uses a monster to make her sleep and kidnap her. After waking up, Zurbon finds herself tied to a pole, inside a abandoned house, full of slimes. Dai ask her where Gome is, but she refuses to talk. Then, Dai jump at Zurbon and take off her boots, hat and trousers. Dai releases the Giant anteater and order ut to tickle Zurbon's bare feet. Zurbon gives ups and tells him that Gome is in the castle and her friends weakness, Masopho is afraid of weird dances and Hero-hero likes all types of money. Dai infiltrates the castle and release all the monster making a fuss. Masopho and Hero-hero are defeated when they tried to stop Dai to flee with Gome-chan. Meanwhile, Zurbon seduce the slimes that were taking care of her, capture then and goes to the castle to help her friends. Since Derolin has no weakness, Dai fights with him alone, with no monster to help. The little hero is able to stole Derolin's swords, but Zurbon arrives at castle, when the leader of the thieves was about to surrender, with the slimes as hostages. When Dai's about to be killed by Derolin, he throws his magic ball up, creating a blinding light. When everyone in the castel is blind, the slimes merge into king slime and jump into Zurbon. Dai Menages to capture Derolin inside a magic tube. After seeing that fight, King Romos realizes that Derolin is not a hero, but Dai is. So the king gives The little boy the Crown of Hero. The episode ends with Brass saying that he hid the Crown of Heroes since Dai's destiny is to be a magician Characters *Dai *Brass *Gome *Derolin *Zurbon *Masopho *Hero-hero *King Romos Battles & Events * Dai flies on Chimera to go to Papnica to rescue his friend, Gome. * Dai vs. Derolin (started and concluded) Magic/Abilities/Items used Magic used *Bagi (Aero) *Iora (Boom) *Hoimi (Heal) Abilities used Items used * Magic Tube * Magic Ball Monsters Seen Manga & Anime Differences Trivia * In the Arabic version, the scene where Zurbon is stripped was cut. * It's not revealed how Derolin got out of the magic tube. Errors * In a scene, Zurbon is seen without a glove, and in the next frame it was back on her hand. * In a scene Zurbon's shirt is the same color of her dress. * In a scene, When Zurbon was supposed to be bottomless, she was wearing part of her trouser. Navigation Category:Episodes